bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 60: The mystery of time
The girl stared at us, ready to throw her darts at us. I could tell that they were poisoned tipped by two of three things. One, Nike's reaction. He vanished the instant they stabbed him. Two, the tip was a different color than the usual. The third thing was something I couldn't be sure of, but gave me the final clue that I needed to assume. Her confidence in those darts. "Look. I mean you no harm. Neither do my brother's here. If you were born here, then you should know Gaia and I created this town." I said, trying, unsuccessfully to calm her. "No. You simply rose it from the ashes. I was born on the planet Crescentia. This is a piece from my home." She replied, not dropping her glare. "I assure you, we mean no harm." Gaia spoke up. Volcan was to torn to speak. He and Allagar were obviously closer than they let on. In that moment, the shadows on the ground shifted. "We're not going to have a problem here, are we?" I heard a feminine voice say. A shadowy figure made it's presence known, rising from the shadows of the buildings. The figure looked familiar. The outline, it was clearly someone we knew. It happened all to quickly. The girl instantly threw the darts at the figure. A whirlwind of dark energy sprang up, not only protecting the figure, but changing it's form. The whirlwind shifted, facing the girl. In an instant, hundreds of the very same darts thrown were launched back, stabbing the girl in multiple locations on her body. "Neutralization!" The girl screamed, her body glowing, healing her injuries. "I see. You want to make this difficult," The shadows drained from the figure's body, revealing it to be Kisara. She jumped to a roof, looking down at her attacker. "You've picked the wrong people to fight." The shadows in the entire town moved, all centering to the shadow beneath the girl, swirling slowly, but picking up speed. A blue glow emanated from the center, it was a hole, slowly devouring the girl. Kisara jumped down, standing on the edge of the shadow-like whirlpool. "I believe we're going to have an understanding." She said, seeming sure. "And if I refuse?" The girl said, staying calm, even though the odds were not in her favor. "You die." The pace of the shadows hastened. The girl sunk down to her hips. "Ok! Ok! What do you want." She screamed. "Who are you?" She asked. "My name is Snow. Snow Ashbel." She said, still remaining under a state of total calm. "Why are you here?" "When I entered the town, it began to freeze. I came to seek the one called Senterra to help me learn more medical abilities. But it seems that she isn't here." "Senterra is the girl you accused of causing this." Kisara pointed to me. "What!? I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Snow instantly looked guilty. "Please, forgive me. If I had known-" "You didn't know. You're forgiven." I said. The whirlpool of shadows instantly vanished. Snow was thrown at a wall. "gah! What the hell?" "Sorry. That's involuntary. It does that." Kisara said, twirling her blade in an intimidating way. The shadows shifted once more. "Titanium, you can't you know you'll freeze in time just like the others." "I'm willing to try." I heard him say. It was weird, I couldn't see him. But then he rose out of the ground, cloaked in shadows that quickly drained back into the ground. He tried to run, but he began to slow down. He froze completely in-between steps, leaving himself fixated in the air. "Idiot." Kisara scoffed. Volcan was still going on a rampage, smashing the brick wall that surrounded my town. I believed I was in too much shock to be sad. But then something occurred to me. Why wasn't Kisara frozen? It was times like this when I was glad that I had Sheath. But this time... I didn't. I would just have to ask. "Kisara. Why aren't you frozen?" I asked her. There was probably a little more hint of accusation in my voice than I had wished. "I'm guessing you wouldn't believe by the grace of Demonis?" I glared at her. She sighed. "Fine. I am cloaked in shadows." She gestured to her feet. Which had a swirling pool of shadows following her every move. Why would she want to hide an ability such as this? It looked cool. Did she think I would incriminate her? "So. How are we going to fix this?" Gaia asked. "The time thing, I mean." "I have an idea." Kisara began. "The temple." "What makes you say that?" I asked "Just look at it." she pointed to the temple Gaia and I made ages ago. I looked, shocked to see that the sun was fixed in it's morning spot, shining just above the roof of the temple, casting the temple's shadow on all of Crescentia. "Maybe if we were to shine light on the town..." Gaia began, losing himself in though. "Senterra, you could do that, couldn't you?" "Probably. It would take a lot of focus. But I really don't think I could-" "Of course you can!" Gaia interupted me "Fine. Let's go." I got up, and began walking to the temple we would have to climb the mountain. If we were lucky, we would get there before another catastrophe befell us. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts